Gaming institutions are responsible for managing large amounts of money, employees, and the needs of players or patrons of the institutions. As such, gaming institutions track gaming transactions involving wagers and the like. Gaming institutions may focus on a particular gaming table to see whether the table is taking in more money than it is doling out. Gaming institutions may also focus on the dealer, pit boss, or other casino employees associated with the particular table or other gaming device. As such, the volume of useful transaction information is enormous, and a system and method for gathering and managing the information would be advantageous.
Gaming devices are typical in such gaming establishments. However, the preferences of players and a variety of other conditions lead to rapid changes in the demand for certain types of games. As such, a system and method for configuring gaming devices would also be useful. Changing games on the floor to accommodate player demand can be an expensive and time consuming endeavor. For tables, the actual table may have to be removed and replaced, of the table top graphics (usually provided on a printed felt cloth) may have to be changed to accommodate wagers and changed conditions such as the game pay schedule, wager limits and the like.
A common task within the gaming establishments is accounting for a player's wagers with gaming chips. On occasion, a player inadvertently leaves the establishment without cashing in his chips. As such, a system and method for monitoring the movement of gaming chips would also be desirable.